A typical installer oftentimes performs conventional file operations to install and remove a file on a computer system. For instance, a file can be included in a package being installed or removed on a computer system. Examples of conventional file operations typically performed by a common installer include copying a file, moving a file, deleting a file, and so forth. These conventional file operations employed by an installer, however, can be expensive in terms of processor utilization, amount of information transferred (e.g., input/output (I/O)), memory consumption, and so forth. Moreover, the conventional file operations can be time consuming, particularly as file sizes increase.
According to an example, conventionally when a file is copied during installation or removal, file data is read from a source file and written to a destination file. Yet, reading, writing, and duplicating the file data when the file is copied can be time consuming and can inefficiently employ computing resources. Moreover, the amount of overhead associated with a typical installer performing such conventional file operations can become more significant as sizes of files and/or number of files upon which the conventional file operations are performed increases.